Falling Star
by Broken-Down-Dreamer
Summary: Alyson Mayer has just moved from sunny Orlando, Florida to Stormy Forks, Washington. She thinks she won't make any friends in this small town but then she meets Renesemee Cullen. What happens when Alyson finds out her friend's family are really vampires?


I let out another huff as my aunt Lacey and I walked out of our now sold house in Orlando, Florida. I didn't want to move. I liked the warm hot days, the clear ocean water. I even liked school even though I only had one friend. But now it was all ending.

This all started about five months ago. My aunt Lacey said she needed a change. She wanted to live somewhere that wasn't always as warm as a sauna. That's the day that she decided to move to the wettest place in the United States, Forks, Washington. I grumbled again as we both got into Aunt Lacey's blue mini van.

"Aww sweetie stop pouting. You're going to love Forks. You're going to make all new friends at your new High school and maybe you'll even find a boyfriend..." She grinned as she said the words boyfriend.

I groaned. "Aunt Lacey…"

"I'm kidding!" She laughed and started to drive out of the driveway of our old house.

After a car drive to the airport, a long plane ride and a short car ride afterwards, we were finally at our new house. It was a small bungalow with two bathrooms and two bedrooms. Aunt Lacey already had the master bedroom so my only option left was the last room. I walked in to see my bed, dresser and computer already set up. The room was painted many shades of blue. I guessed that my Aunt got someone to paint my room. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I didn't like it here at all. It was raining once we landed and it was still raining an hour later. I decided that I'd start unpacking. Sitting here moping wasn't going to get anything done.

I had finally finished unpacking all of my clothes and put them in the closet. I also had unpacked my whole bookshelf of books and put them on the ice blue shelf. I scanned to room to make sure everything was in place then went downstairs. I was greeted by Aunt Lacey. She was cooking my favorite food, pizza. We sat down at the table and ate the pizza quietly. Once I finished I just went upstairs. I didn't bother to tell Aunt Lacey that I was upset because she knew. She knew that I was angry with her and not to talk to me till tomorrow. Even though that wouldn't help because I would be miserable tomorrow too. Tomorrow I was starting at Forks High School. It was going to be the first day and I was only a freshman. I could only guess how this day would end.

I woke up that morning to a loud crack of thunder. I sighed and got up out of my warm bed. I walked over to the closet and got out a pair of my faded blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved white and light blue shirt. I put on both and then slipped on my light blue Converse and walked down the stairs.

"Morning sweetie! Are you excited for your first day of school?" Aunt Lacey asked in her usual chipper tone.

"Nope." I said boredly. She always hated it when I was like that. But I couldn't help it now. My confidence was gone. It had been knocked down so much I had almost none left.

She sighed and had a sad look in her eyes. She had that gift of understanding how I felt. "Sweetie it's not going to be like the other times. The kids will like you. You're different but you're a very bright girl. I'm sure you'll have many friends by the end of the day." She said as she kissed my cheek lightly.

I put on one of my fake smiles. "Ok…I'll try." I told her in a convincing voice.

She smiled happily. "Alright. Now you better hurry. You don't want to be late on your first day." She shooed me out the door. I kept on my fake smile until I got out the door. Then I put on my normal face which was normally a scowl or just a bored look. I started to walk down the sidewalk towards the school. The only good thing about moving was that I lived close to the school so I could walk until I got my license.

I started to walk into the parking lot. I saw that most of the Juniors and Seniors were looking at me weirdly. I tucked a strand of my blue streaks behind my ear. Great. They already noticed me and the bell hadn't even rang. I walked quickly into the school, trying to avoid the blank stares. I almost ran to the Administration Office. I went in and saw a brunette lady sitting at the desk, typing away on her computer. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Can I help you with something sweetie?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Umm…My name is Alyson Mayer. I'm new here and I was told to come here first." I stuttered. I had always had trouble talking to people. That was probably the reason I had no friends.

She started to type away on her computer again and look up at me once more. "Yes, Alyson Mayer." She handed me two pieces of paper. One seemed to be my list of classes. I couldn't make out what the other one was. "That first piece of paper is your classes for the first semester. The second one I need you to show your teachers in each class. Get them to sign it and come back at the end of the day to show me you made it to class alright." She explained. I just nodded quietly. The bell then rang and I took that as my cue to leave.

I looked at my course sheet and saw that my first class of the day was mathematics. Oh joy. I absolutely _hated_ math. Well, I mostly hated anything I did bad in which was every class except for English, Art and Music. I walked through the halls, looking at all the rooms till I found the room I was assigned to. I walked in to see the other students were just sitting down and the teacher hadn't started to teach yet. I was glad since it would have been embarrassing to have all the kids looking at me.

I walked up to the teacher and handed him the piece of paper that the lady in the administration office had given me.

"Ah you must be new then. Hmm…you can sit right there for now." The teacher said. I looked at the seat that he was pointing to. In the seat right beside it was a girl the same age as me. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked so completely flawless that it creeped me out a bit. I guessed her to be very popular. I quietly walked over to the seat and sat down. I put my binder on the table as the teacher started to write his name on the board. The girl kept on looking at me quietly. It was like that almost the whole math class.

The bell finally rang and I walked out of the classroom. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder lightly. I looked behind me to see the girl with the dark brown hair who had sat beside me in class.

"Hi." She said happily.

"Um…Hi.." I said very quietly.

"I'm Renesemee Cullen. What's your name?" She asked me.

"Uh…Alyson." I said, startled that this girl was actually talking to me. I started to walk away but she just followed along.

"So what do you think of Forks so far?" She asked me yet another question.

"Umm…It's ok. I don't like all the rain though. Does the sun ever come out here?" I asked, wondering if people here even knew what the sun was.

"Yeah. It comes out very rarely though." She said while laughing. Her laugh sounded as perfect as she looked. It seemed like everything about her was perfect. The only thing that was different about her was her name. I had never heard anything like it.

Then, suddenly without any warning she asked me "Alyson? Would you like to hang out with me after school? Maybe we could go to my house and watch some movies?"

I don't know what came over me but I thought this would be my only chance at friendship in this town. "Sure." I answered.

"Cool! We're gonna have tons of fun!" She cheered as she hugged me then skipped off to her next class. My eyes were wide. I couldn't believe I actually made a friend on the first day of school. Maybe there was hope for me in Forks after all.


End file.
